


The Eyes Have It

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-23
Updated: 2004-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Clark makes a new friend.





	The Eyes Have It

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Title: The Eyes Have It

Author: Mlle Elizabeth

Pairing: Clark/Lex

Rating: PG

Summary: Clark finds a new friend

Note: Thank you to Yavanna for the title. Thank you, drkcherry for the beta. I posted this little story in my lj ages ago and then forgot to post it here. And In case you missed it the first time around, this is the [cutest puppy ever.](http://www.vehiclecritic.com/puppy/)

 

And this is the ficlet he inspired:

 

Clark opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. He thought he'd heard some soft sounds of unhappiness, but glancing over he saw Lex was dead to the world, exhausted by their romp in the roof garden's pond earlier that evening. 

 

"Not the whimpers, not again," Clark thought, shifting closer to Lex for comfort. Lex nuzzled Clark's neck in his sleep, and it helped. But it didn't block out the sound. Super hearing had been the last of his powers to fully develop. Lex had helped him practice controlling it, and his responses to it, and he'd finally managed to block out his dorm mates' fights and study sessions and partying, though when things got too sexy he sometimes just gave up and opted for a cold shower or visit to Lex. Somehow, Lex never seemed to object to that. Now that he'd graduated and moved in with Lex, there was less background noise, and he had much more control, but he still couldn't block out the sounds of distress. Lex had convinced him to at least be selective, to stay out of situations that could get him caught using his powers. But sometimes when the crying or frightened shouts recurred, he couldn't stop himself from intervening.

 

The whimpers started a few days before. Clark first heard them when he was alone in their library, putting the finishing touches on an article he hoped would pass muster for publication. They were followed the next night by little pathetic cries, then by more whimpering. Finally, there had been two nights of peace, but in a way that worried him even more. Now they were back and Clark really couldn't stand it. He could be careful. He had to know who was in such pain. Surely he could do something to help.

 

He checked to make sure Lex was still lost in dreamland before quietly slipping out of bed and into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Once out the door and certain no one was around, he slipped into superspeed and followed the plaintive sounds. He ended up outside a spacious but run-down house on the outskirts of Metropolis. He could hear drunkenly slurred shouting coming from the back of the house.

 

X-ray vision revealed a middle-aged man, holding a drink in one hand and towering over a small black dog. "Goddam bitch took off and left me with you to take care of! You could have at least had the decency to run away while I was out of town since I didn't even leave you any food!" the jerk shouted at the quivering puppy. The jerk raised his hand to strike and the puppy scampered off to hide under the sofa.

 

It took every bit of effort he could manage to rein in his desire to throttle this guy. "Okay, have to think clearly. Can't just run into the guy's house, punch him and take the puppy." What to do? Lex would hire a team of lawyers to get custody, or at least get the puppy out of the jerk's custody. There was a time back in Smallville when he and Pete would have snuck in when the guy was gone again and committed a puppynapping, but Clark no longer did that unless there was just no other choice. Mom and dad would what? Call animal control? Animal control wouldn't come in the middle of the night, but it was, at least, a start.

 

At a nearby phone booth, Clark left two messages: one to animal control alerting them of the abuse and one on Lex's voicemail, apologizing and promising to be home as soon as possible and explain. That mission accomplished, Clark returned to hide in the bushes and keep a vigil for the puppy until animal control arrived. He'd stay here to make sure the dog was okay until then, and then follow them and go through the proper channels to adopt it. That way he'd know for sure the dog went to a good home and besides a dog would be good for Lex, right? He couldn't always be there to help take his mind of business worries and oh whatever, Clark thought, he was man enough to admit he'd just fallen in love. 

 

**

 

Lex, of course, didn't stand a chance, considering he had two adorable pairs of puppy eyes working on him at once. "It's not fair," he whined.

 

Clark gave him the "what the hell are you on about now," look.

 

The puppy lay curled up on the bed in front of them, chewing a nylabone. Lex watched amusedly, thinking Clark must have maxed out their joint credit card, on the pile of toys on the bed, dog bed in the corner, bowls and leashes and who the hell knows what else he'd brought as part of the little guy's effects .

 

Lex gathered himself and attempted to glare back at Clark. "I am the only member of this household without a superpower. And now you two gang up on me. It's not fair."

 

"Huh? What superpower does the dog have?" Clark asked. "And you just said he's a member of this household! So we can keep him?" 

 

"The most dangerous super power of all, super cuteness. And yes, we are keeping him," Lex sighed.

 

"Thank you, Lex! You won't regret it!"

 

"I know," Lex replied with a grin. "He'll keep me company late at night while you're out saving the world. We need to choose a vet and turn off the motion sensors and figure out a schedule for walking him and ..."

 

Clark puckered his lips and pressed them to Lex's with a loud smack. "You do have super powers, you know. Super planning, super generosity and best of all you're super sexy."

 

At that, Lex couldn't help laughing. 

 

The puppy huffed and pushed the nylabone away in favor of a small plush bear. He'd obviously never had any worries that he wasn't here to stay. 

 

"Mom and Dad wouldn't let me have a puppy when I was little. They were afraid ..." Clark paused and sniffed, overcome with emotion. "For some reason, we never got a farm dog."

 

Lex pulled Clark close and gently stroked his back. 

 

"I called the stuffed dog my Binky."

 

"I love you very much, Clark, but we are not naming the puppy "Binky."

 

Clark pouted. 

 

The puppy nuzzled his bear.

 

"It's too much with the super cuteness. This beautiful dog deserves a noble name."

 

"I don't care. I like it."

 

"How about Beau?"

 

"Bo? What kind of a name is that?"

 

"Beau, short for Beauregard." 

 

"Okay, we'll sleep on it. And maybe we'll let him decide," Lex said. He wasn't worried; the dog had looked up at Lex up the minute he'd said "Beau." Lex settled back against the pile of pillows, pulling Clark along with him. "Whatever we call him, he'll be a great addition to our family." At that, Clark snuggled closer to Lex, the puppy snuggled closer to both of them and all was right with their world.

 

*End*


End file.
